evelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Q2 2004
apr federation seeks answers to terrorist atrocity - entertainment industry a shambles 2004.04.01 21:22:37 This morning President Souro Foiritan of the Gallente Federation, in closed session with the Federal Security Council, ordered a special investigative task force assembled. The task force, which will reportedly consist of the Federation's top law enforcement and intelligence agents, has been given the assigment of tracking down and bringing to justice the people behind the UDI (United Against Decadence and Impurity), the mysterious splinter faction which has claimed responsibility for the attack committed on the Rent-A-Dream Pleasure Gardens complex in Elarel yesterday evening. President Foiritan had intended to show up at the festivities as a surprise guest, but his escorts warped in to find only a gigantic cloud of fallout where the station had been. At an impromptu press conference in the minutes following his arrival, the obviously shaken president stated that the perpetrators of this heinous act would be brought to justice, taking the time to thank the pilots assembled in the system for their valiant struggle in fending off the tide of aggressors. The tragedy yesterday claimed the lives of over six hundred Gallente entertainment industry giants, among them actors, directors, producers, cinematographers and agents. Writes cultural commentator Belle-Marie Jincroix in today's Federation Tribune: "The effects of yesterday's horrific massacre will make ripples in the entertainment industry unlike anything we've ever seen. Sure, most of these people have clones, but as we've seen time and time again people never turn out exactly the same as before, and the slight differences a clone transplant can effect have time and time again proven enough to break a movie star's mojo. It will be interesting to see how the Gallente entertainment industry recovers from this massive blow." udi operative captured - foiritan to make public address 2004.04.06 20:36:04 Yesterday evening Federal Intelligence Office agents acting under cover of disguise are reported to have captured an operative of the UDI somewhere in the Sinq Laison region. Federation officials have been unavailable for comment on the matter, but a FIO spokesman told reporters earlier today that the investigation was "making steady progress," declining to comment further on the matter. Infrequent skirmishes are reported to have taken place in the Sinq Laison region recently between agents of President Foiritan's specially appointed task force and UDI operatives. Since last week's atrocity theories have abounded as to the origin of the mysterious terrorist organization, but as of yet no conclusive evidence has been unearthed. President Foiritan, it is reported, has been sitting in closed session with his advisors over the past few days, preparing a public address where he will elaborate on the Federation's stance towards current events. It is unknown at this point just what issues the President will touch upon, but analysts agree that the Elarel massacre and the surrounding Quafe Ultra debate will play large roles in the allocution. The atmosphere within Gallente halls of government has seen a marked change since the attack in Elarel last week. The Senate and the Supreme Court have remained uncharacteristically quiet on issues where there traditionally is much contention, and the President has, according to one analyst, been able to "pretty much bulldoze his way through whatever obstacles have presented themselves in order to further his own ends." Inside sources have stated that the president "has been an angry man this last week, and it's showing." The President is expected to give his address tomorrow afternoon. transcranial chip price rises as federation demand increases 2004.04.07 16:59:26 The price of the highly controversial Transcranial Microcontrollers has risen considerably in the last few days as demand increases from a surprising source - the Gallente Federation. The chips, manufactured by the Caldari Ishukone Corporation, have until now mainly been in demand in the Khanid Kingdom, where they are used to pacify slaves. But the chips can be programmed in various ways, as the idle rich within the Federation have found out. The chips have become a huge fad amongst the social elite and 'chip parties' are the newest rave, where people randomly draw a chip from a bowl as they enter. Of course, the chips are programmed differently than those used by the Dark Amarr, usually involving a fetish of some sort, lurid fantasies and id alterations. In addition, reports indicate that some Gallenteans are now using the chips to slightly alter their perception of themselves, making them think they are younger, more attractive or more popular than they really are. Though many frown upon this practice, psychiatrists say this helps people deal with self-esteem issues, a rampant problem in a society that values youth and beauty above everything else. gallente president addresses nation - udi operative confirmed captured 2004.04.09 20:32:31 Souro Foiritan, President of the Gallente Federation, last Thursday delivered a sixty-five minute address to his nation. Calling for heightened awareness of current issues, the President extolled the virtues of free speech and individual liberty while denouncing acts of terror by those who seek to destroy those very virtues. "Our hard-fought freedoms can not, and will not, be stamped out by the iron boot of tyranny. Whatever the cost, this we must fight for," said the President. He then went on to list the possible social and economic ramifications of terrorist activity, citing prior evidence of escalating crime rates and inflation in some of the societies hardest hit by terrorism through history, and providing what seemed to most fairly convincing evidence that acts of terror, in the long run, help no one. The President allowed himself to get quite in-depth and technical during the first part of his address. One analyst was overheard remarking that Foiritan would be lucky if one-fourth of his nation understood what he was talking about, while others have cited the atypical tone as evidence of the President's respect for his people's intelligence. After a short period of silence to commemorate the Elarel dead at the 30-minute mark, Foiritan spoke briefly of the UDI, the faction claiming responsibility for the massacre. Most notable was the President's admission that a UDI operative had indeed been captured yesterday, and that his capture had led investigators to further discoveries along the road to rooting out the people behind the UDI. "You know who you are," said the President, "and you know we're coming for you." Analysts find themselves befuddled over the President's admission of the operative's capture in the middle of his speech, as well as the normally populist ruler's highly uncharacteristic absence at the post-address press conference. One reporter, a Scope representative, was reported as asking whether the President's spirits had been affected by the last fortnight's turn of events. Replied Thuire Dercoucon, Federal Press Secretary: "The President is fine. He just needs to concentrate on the tasks at hand. The support of the Gallente people is well appreciated in this trying time." dark amarr rifts chip deal with ishukone 2004.04.11 17:12:07 In the wake of rising prices for the Transcranial Microcontrollers due to increased demand from the Gallente Federation, the Dark Amarrians have decided to rift the deal they made with the Ishukone Corporation, the manufacturers of the chips. A spokesman from the Khanid Kingdom explained that the price of the chips was now so high that it counteracted the benefits the chips provided in economical terms. The kingdom thus saw no reason to continue buying them. The spokesman said that those chips already purchased and currently en route to the kingdom would be implanted, and those slaves already implanted would stay that way, but otherwise the old slave policy would be reinstated. Ishukone has released a statement following these news, stating they are sorry to lose such a valued customer as the kingdom, but insisting that the laws of the market should prevail and that the price should be dictated by those willing to pay the most for them, Federal citizens in this case. The news have received a mixed response, many are rejoicing that the 'barbaric implantation of mind control devices' is being terminated, while others lament that the Dark Amarrians are taking up the old, brutal, ways of slavery, with no thought given to a more humane treatment of slaves. senators' folly a warning to those engaged in chip craze 2004.04.13 22:38:55 Gallentean Senator Cedriq Tyrion made a fool of himself yesterday, as well as making a mockery of the Federal Senate, when he held a speech supposed to be on this years budget while being implanted with a mind-altering Transcranial Microcontroller. The Senator might have gotten away with this severe breach of etiquette if it wasn't for the fact that he was under the illusion that he was a young girl dancing barefoot through the meadows on his home planet. Naturally, this affected his speech somewhat. It was later revealed that Senator Tyrion, longing to relive the easygoing life of his youth and the long lost innocence he had once known, had bought a custom made chip that he seemingly forgot to remove before entering the Senate session. The scandal has already seen the end of the Senator's political career and he might even face criminal prosecution for bringing the Senate into disrepute. Many suspect this disgraceful incident will have some ripple effect against the now infamous chips, bolstering the strength of those that oppose its use. Yet it remains to be seen what avenues, if any, the government will pursuit to restrain their use, as censorship is something the Gallenteans are loath to employ. In the meantime, the chip rave continues unabated, spurring a debate that touches the very core of the Federation; that of personal freedom versus social sheltering. No expert knowledge is required to predict that this debate is only just beginning. caldari armament industry bemoans further cuts in military spending 2004.04.18 19:20:52 The Caldari State has revealed that the budget for the Caldari Navy will be slashed for the 10th consecutive year. A high-ranking official was quoted as saying: "The war with the Federation is long since over and in our estimate there is no imminent threat on the horizon. Besides, our annual spending for CONCORD forces has been on the rise, which counterbalances the cuts for the Navy. We are confident that despite these cuts our Navy will still be more than capable of performing its duty 100%." The Caldari armament industry has yet again criticized the decision, claiming that the history of the Caldari people amply demonstrates the need for a strong space fleet and that these cuts are jeopardizing the national security of the State. Furthermore, spokesmen for the armament industry predict these cuts will put small armament companies under and force larger companies to cut down on their R&D efforts, which can seriously affect the technological armament race being held with the Federation and others. State officials have dismissed these doomsday prophecies, stating that the same claims have been heard for 10 years now, yet the Caldari armament industry has shown no signs of a decline, if anything it has grown over this period. This indicates that the armament companies have adapted to the new situation by finding customers outside the State. Indeed, State officials have gone on the offensive by insisting that the identities of these customers should be revealed, something that the armament companies are unwilling to do. caldari armament industry accused of warmongering 2004.04.20 21:35:19 High-ranking CONCORD officials have accused several prominent Caldari weapon manufacturers of promoting war and violence in many parts of the world. The Caldari armament industry has in recent years increasingly turned its eyes outside the State to do business, as the domestic market dwindles. Though most of these exports go to legitimate sources it is estimated that as much as 20% ends up in the hands of the less scrupulous social elements. CONCORD has many times in the past issued stern warnings to several Caldari corporations regarding trade with unsavory entities, reminding them that there are regulations that forbid such dealings. Yet the trade continues, often disguised as aid relief or sample containers. It has become clear that as long as the powers that be within the Caldari State turn a blind eye on this situation, then there is little that CONCORD can do to remedy it. amarr government seeks extradition of udi operative 2004.04.21 19:37:33 Kador Region - The Amarr Civic Court today requested that Ni-Kunni Goran Mitelek, the UDI operative captured by Gallente police forces in a skirmish in Sinq Laison last week, be extradited to the Amarr government. Mitelek, an electronic warfare specialist and reputed former Angel Cartel member, is reportedly wanted for a long list of crimes against the Empire, among them the supplying of arms and explosives to "anti-government revolutionaries" and participation in "numerous operations detrimental to the Empire's interests." Mitelek's involvement in the Elarel massacre of three weeks ago is at this time unknown, but according to inside intelligence sources he is believed to have played a major role in orchestrating the attack. His influence within the UDI organization is unknown. President Foiritan of the Gallente Federation has not been reached for comment, but a senior aide in the President's Office, speaking on condition of anonymity, believes the chances of the President's acceptance of extradition terms are "less than slim." The matter is expected to be taken up in tomorrow's Federal Branch Assembly, where political analysts are already predicting fireworks between President Foiritan and his opponents in the Senate. catiz tash-murkon sparks controversy over cathedral renovation plan 2004.04.26 17:11:31 Harsh words have been exchanged between the Kador family and the Tash-Murkon family regarding the latter's plans to turn a religious site into a tourist attraction. Catiz Tash-Murkon recently bought the now infamous cathedral on Eclipticum, the site of the sordid incident involving Articio Kor-Azor. The cathedral has been closed since the incident and in need of repairs and renovations. None has been willing to take up this burden until Catiz stepped in. Catiz plans to fund the extensive repairs needed by allowing tourists, for the first time, to visit the holy site - dedicated to the saint Tal-Romon, the first Udorian to reach sainthood. This has sparked a hot debate amongst the Amarrians, and been especially fiercely criticized by the Kador and Ardishapur families, which are outraged that commoners will be allowed to walk the hallow grounds around the esteemed cathedral. But Catiz is adamant she will continue with the plan 'in honor of St. Tal-Romon, which was a guiding light in his time and should continue to be so in our time.' ante in cathedral debate - amarr pilot community says no to tourists 2004.04.28 14:36:34 Uriam Kador, head of the Kador family, has intensified the ongoing debate surrounding Catiz Tash-Murkon's acquisition of the Tal-Romon Cathedral on Eclipticum by questioning the heir status of the Tash-Murkon family. The Tash-Murkons replaced the Khanid family when the latter broke from the Empire following Heideran's election as emperor. The nomination came as a surprise to most, not the least because the Tash-Murkons were Udorians, and thus not of pure Amarrian ancestry. Heideran ruffled a few feathers with his decision and now that he is gone the Kador family seems eager to pick at these old wounds. Five hundred years may have passed, but Amarr Holders have long memories. It seems that Uriam, already at odds with Articio Kor-Azor, is merely using Catiz's plans for the Tal-Romon Cathedral as an excuse to continue a feud that started 500 years ago. At that time many feared the empire was breaking up following Khanid's departure. The same fear seems to be welling up again - but only time can tell if it's justified. In a curt statement from Catiz Tash-Murkon she refrained from 'stooping as low as her esteemed fellow heir Uriam Kador by acknowledging his cheap verbal attacks' and would instead focus on the continued renovation of the Tal-Romon Cathedral, which she felt had the 'moral support of all upstanding Amarr citizens, as evident by their public outcry on the matter.' The issue is already causing a stir in the Amarr community as a whole, with distinguished Amarr pilots offering tens millions in ISK donations to the restoration of the Cathedral, provided unworthy tourists are not allowed to walk the hallow grounds and desecrate them further still by their ignorant gaze and uneducated fascination with Amarr architecture. While aware of this, Catiz Tash-Murkon representatives claim that the decontamination process alone costs more than is being offered at the moment. 'We respect the wishes of those brave devout Amarr pilots, but at the moment, our initial plan offers looks more financially viable.' head of parliament: covered khumaaks a mainstay 2004.04.30 17:47:12 Head of Minmatar Republic Parliament Malaetu Shakor in an interview last night stated that the Khumaak, an ornamental weapon worn at diplomatic gatherings by Matari dignitaries and fleet officers but restricted from view at certain functions due to recently-passed legislation, had gone from being fairly commonplace to being almost mandatory. Shakor, interviewed by the Defiant Descendants' Society, an organization of Minmatars afflicted by an eye disease causing blindness early in life (a condition which the Parliament leader himself suffers from), also said, with regards to the weapon, "It's everywhere now. Every international function -- military meeting, trade summit, CONCORD assembly, embassy reception, whatever -- if there's a son or daughter of Matar present, there'll be a Khumaak strapped across their back." The weapon, a bronze-plated club with curved spikes radiating from a disc set on one end, became the subject of a large-scale dispute among the Minmatar tribes almost two months ago, when Sebiestor tribal head Karin Midular put forth a motion to have it removed from the list of sanctioned Matari fleet and state apparel due to its nature as a symbol of bloodshed. After nearly a month of fierce debates, protests and rioting, the tribes agreed upon a modified proposal intended to limit the Khumaak's visibility at selected functions, while allowing it to remain on the list of sanctioned apparel. What has emerged in the time since then, however, is not a stream of Khumaak-less Matari representatives, but rather a stream of Matari representatives with covered-up Khumaaks. Since the proposal's final draft specified not that the Khumaak should be absent but merely that it could not be openly displayed, an overwhelming majority of dignitaries and fleet commanders -- many of which had never worn the weapon before the proposal -- now carry their Khumaaks, swathed in thick black cloth, to functions where they are nominally to be barred from view. Shakor himself, long noted for his penchant towards subtle defiance of the Amarr, has carried a covered-up Khumaak to every function he has attended since the motion's passing. Last week, in what has become a famous incident, at a trans-empire summit with Amarr Emperor Kor-Azor in attendance, Shakor's cloth covering slipped off the weapon's top as he bowed before the emperor, revealing the jagged solar flares of the Khumaak's disc. For the next moments, as Shakor and the discernibly flustered Emperor exchanged words, the Khumaak's disc remained in full view. Questioned by reporters after the incident, Shakor responded, "What can I say? I'm blind." New EVE Chronicle added Tides of Change In the depths of Curse space, young Angel Raider Shan Arvonak comes to find things can't remain the same forever. may amarr emperor takes notice of cathedral debate 2004.05.01 15:30:35 The debate surrounding Catiz Tash-Murkon's purchase of the Tal-Romon Cathedral has escalated to such a point that the Amarr Emperor Doriam has become aware of it. The debate ranges in religious to political in nature, essentially revolving on one hand around whether tourists should be allowed within the hallow grounds of the cathedral as a way of paying for its renovation; all the way to whether Catiz Tash-Murkon herself is a true royal heir on the other. Imperial pilots have been very vocal on the matter, which probably explains the Emperor's interest. The Imperial Chamberlain has indicated that the Emperor is closely monitoring the situation and is likely to make a decision whether to intervene in some matter in the next few days. Meanwhile, work has begun on the Tal-Romon cathedral, though Catiz has decided not to allow tourists onto the premises for the time being, while the issue remains so volatile. On a related note, Uriam Kador has announced that he's going on an official visit to Ardishapur Prime to discuss matters with his fellow royal heir. The two heirs have heavily criticized Catiz Tash-Murkon and will undoubtedly converse about their next steps in their war of words with the Udorian heir. New EVE Chronicle: The Communication Relay Committee Commander Orestes describes a day in the life of a The Communication Relay Committee. jovian liaison to make anniversary visit to heads of state 2004.05.05 18:25:55 The Jovian Directorate today issued a press release to all major news agencies throughout the universe. The release states that Misu Baniya, Extra-Racial Liaison for the Jove Directorate, will tomorrow, over the course of only one hour, make diplomatic visits to President Foiritan of the Gallente Federation, Amarr Emperor Kor-Azor, PM Midular of the Minmatar Republic, and the headquarters of the Caldari State's Chief Executive Panel, as well as "other factional leaders, heretofore unrecognized by the diplomatic community at large." As stated in the release, the visit is intended to commemorate tomorrow's one-year anniversary of the founding of the Interstellar Services Division, the multi-corp, multi-racial conglomerate which many believe has been the biggest contributor to the vast increase in the number of pilots traversing the spacelanes this last year, and which, according to the release, "has worked wonders in stimulating economic and social growth throughout the universe." Baniya himself was instrumental in founding and setting up the ISD, helping get the giant multi-billion ISK project off the ground. He became known by associates for his deft touch at dispute mediation and calm detachment in times of crisis. Baniya's visit will also be used as an opportunity to utilize the Jovians' latest state-of-the-art technological marvel, a new form of transportation. The release's wording is cryptic when describing this piece of equipment, but judging by the sheer number of visits Baniya intends to make in only one hour - and the distances involved between them - it looks to be something quite special indeed. Halls of government everywhere have already begun preparations for the liaison's arrival. He is expected to arrive at his first stop, New Caldari, at 12:00 EVT tomorrow. jovian tech malfunctions - liaison's visit postponed indefinitely 2004.05.06 12:39:04 This just in: representatives of the Jove Directorate have been in contact with heads of state over the past hour, explaining what has become of their delegate, Misu Banya, who was to have arrived at New Caldari at 12:00 EVT today. Two of the four largest empires, Caldari and Amarr, have already issued press releases concerning the affair. Baniya, Extra-Racial Liaison for the Jove Directorate, was set to meet with several major heads of state and factional representatives over the course of only an hour, in order to commemorate the one-year anniversary of the Interstellar Services Division's founding. What happened instead, according to Yangin Aortum, Head of Research for Jovian ship-building company Shapeset, was that the equipment Banya was to have used for the transportation (a "Meta-Molecular Transportation Device") malfunctioned despite extensive testing, splitting the Jovian into tens of thousands of separate pieces, effectively scattering him throughout the known universe along with pieces of the Fullerene chamber he was encased in. Already several people have reported finding small slivers of flesh and bone lying around on the streets, in foot lockers, in hangars, and even in overcoat pockets. The Jove Directorate wished also to "express lament" for trying new technology in this public capacity before making absolutely sure no errors would present themselves. The Directorate is currently contemplating possible means of getting the pieces back, and considering the Jovians' extreme propensity for loyalty to their prized operatives, speculations run rampant that eventual black market trafficking in Misu Baniya is a very real possibility. Asked by an Amarr liaison when the Meta-Molecular Transportation Device would be finalized and ready to be released upon the world, Aortum replied only with: "Soon." doriam ii makes unprecedented intervention in cathedral debate 2004.05.07 02:44:50 The Amarr Emperor Doriam II has made an unprecedented move by intervening in the debate raging between royal heirs. Doriam II has declared that the Tal-Romon Cathedral, which Catiz Tash-Murkon purchased recently and has since been the center of a fierce debate between her and fellow heirs Uriam Kador and Yonis Ardishapur, is now the property of the emperor himself. Doriam will thus dictate in what manner any future renovations of the site will be. Tradition dictates that the emperor intervenes only in a grave and dire situation, such as an impending civil war. Very rarely have emperors usurped an heir's authority as Doriam has now done, and this act has the upper echelons of Amarr society in turmoil as to what this portends for the future. Some see this as an indication that Doriam is going against Catiz Tash-Murkon in an attempt to break out of the financial straight-jacket that the Tash-Murkon family held the emperor family in during much of Heideran's reign; others see this as a sign that Doriam is sucking up to the more conservative elements in the empire, notably Uriam Kador, as well as those strong in the faith, such as Yonis Ardishapur. Ever since Doriam's son Articio Kor-Azor was involved in an 'incident' at the cathedral, which his father then helped to cover up, the emperor's relations with the rest of the heirs have been strained and many feel he is now trying to patch things up, while at the same time distancing himself from his erratic son. There is of course no question about whether the emperor's decree will be followed or not. He has a divine right to do as he pleases and Catiz Tash-Murkon will certainly not oppose his decision. That is not to say she will be happy with the way things are turning out and may well take retaliatory actions, overt or covert ones. It also remains to be seen how favorably the Kador and Ardishapur families will regard this intervention. They may be happy that the emperor has sided with them, but at the same time they must be alarmed about the precedent this sets for the future. The last thing the heirs want is an emperor that is overly active in domestic affairs. udi operative extradited to amarr 2004.05.07 16:56:11 This just in: according to confirmed eyewitness sightings, alleged UDI terrorist Goran Mitelek was late last night escorted from Federation Navy HQ in Algogille to an undisclosed location in Amarr space. The extradition comes hard on the heels of two weeks' worth of tooth-and-nail debates within Gallente government, where Federation President Foiritan has, with unflagging consistency, made his wishes to hang on to the prisoner abundantly clear. Representatives from the Office of the President were not available at time of going to press, but the general expectation is that the President will not take the news lightly. Mitelek, who up until yesterday afternoon had been held in captivity at one of the Federal Intelligence Office complexes in the Essence region, was reportedly transferred to Algogille on direct orders from the Senate. Following a brief period of interrogation, the prisoner was then escorted by Navy personnel off the premises and into a transport, which took him to Amarr territory. Polling on the subject over the past two weeks has revealed that a vast majority of the Gallente public are opposed to seeing Mitelek extradited. According to an impromptu poll conducted moments before going to press, roughly eighty-seven percent of those polled replied that they wanted to see the Ni-Kunni brought to justice by Gallente tribunal, while only seven percent wanted to see him given to the Amarr. More on this development as it unfolds. doriam decides to move tal-romon cathedral to amarr prime 2004.05.10 16:38:09 Amarr Emperor Doriam II has stunned his people by declaring that the notorious Tal-Romon Cathedral on Eclipticum will be dismantled piece by piece and moved to Amarr Prime, there to be reconstructed on a holy ground on the Amarr continent itself. While the shock of Doriam's decision to seize the cathedral from its rightful owner, the heir Catiz Tash-Murkon, is still reverberating through the upper echelons of Amarr society these latest news are bound to stir things up even further. Experts on Amarrian politics have started reading into the signs these news are sending. The move is bound to please the religiously faithful, for the honor done to St. Tal-Romon. The move is also seen as an attempt by Doriam to distance himself further from his son, silencing the cries of favoritism that have haunted him since his inauguration. But what remains to be seen is how Catiz Tash-Murkon will respond to this development. While she may be glad that her fellow Udorian is being honored in such a manner, this move further undermines her authority and guarantees that no compromise solution will be found. The precedent has now been set for an Amarr Emperor to impinge upon an heir's property at his whim, something the rich Tash-Murkon family is not likely to take sitting down. Work has already started on carefully dismantling the cathedral and according to a representative from the Imperial Chancellor overseeing the project it's expected that Amarrian pilots will be recruited in ferrying the building to Amarr Prime, as they have already stated their devotion to the holy place, probably because St. Tal-Romon is the patron of adventurers and those filled with wanderlust. Further information regarding this is to be released in the next few days. empires to help collect jovian body parts? 2004.05.10 18:12:12 Since last week's fateful accident involving Jovian Extra-Racial Liaison Misu Banyia, the four empires have each sent messages expressing their condolences to the Jove Empire. Additionally, Chief Executive Panel spokesman Kuuvar Mesarnur yesterday released a statement wherein the Caldari State expresses regret at the killing of unofficial Jovian spokesman Veniel in New Caldari last Friday -- an incident attributable to the tremendous population in the system at the time, which caused decreased response time from the on-site Caldari security forces. No official communication has been received from the Jovians since the Friday in question, when Tunai Moran, CONCORD's Jovian representative, issued a strongly worded statement condemning Veniel's murder and calling the Caldari State to task on their negligence. Moran, however, has in the last two days brought to light certain facts regarding the status of Baniya's project and the liaison himself. Apparently, as he began to disintegrate, Baniya's last-minute brain scan, a crucial element in the cloning process, was only partly able to penetrate the transportation device's tremendously dense Fullerine casing, causing the Jovian's clone to activate without the necessary brain functions to sustain it. The clone, therefore, died mere seconds after being given life. Moran has also reportedly said that the Jove Empire may, using advanced DNA sampling and retro-scanning techniques, be able to bring Baniya back, given that they can collect enough of his biomass to extract a sufficient amount of the cells needed for the procedures. In the wake of this news, word is beginning to spread in diplomatic circles that the four empires, working jointly through representatives in CONCORD's inner circle, have begun plans on the massive undertaking of collecting Baniya's body parts in order to present them to the Jovians. Additionally, whispers on the grapevine point to tensions mounting between the empires as to which of the four will manage to procure the greatest amount of Baniya's biomass, thus currying future favor with the Jove Empire. No official announcements have been made yet, but according to confirmed reports, pieces of the Jovian delegate have begun exchanging hands on galactic markets for vast sums. More updates as they arrive. big corporation announces imperial apocalypse giveaway 2004.05.11 15:16:32 In a surprising turn of events, the well-known BIG Corporation have announced that their bi-weekly lottery, long a staple in the EVE cluster, will be giving away an Imperial Apocalypse battleship as the main prize in the drawing of May 24th. The Imperial Apocalypse, long known to represent the pinnacle of Amarrian starship engineering, was reportedly donated to the corporation by Gallente holoreel actress Martina Monterneux. Says TornSoul, CEO of BIG: "Martina approached us some time back because she had come into possession of the ship, but for reasons of her own wished to donate it to the world at large. What with herself being an avid, long-time participant in the BIG Lottery, she saw this as the perfect medium to accomplish that task." While no Imperial officials have been reached for comment, Amarrian Ambassador to Gallente Khifor Boraken released this statement at a press conference: "As should be common knowledge to everyone the Imperial Issue Apocalypse is not a mere trinket to be given away. It is one of the most advanced and deadly combat vessels in the history of the world, and it stands as a symbol of the Empire's achievement in the field. We do not currently have information as to how the actress came to be in possession of our ship, but rest assured we will find out." Martina Monterneux, sister of the late Gloria Monterneux, tragically killed in the Elarel Pleasure Gardens massacre last month, had this to say: "That ship was part of my sister's estate. It was bequeathed to me under her will with the full assent of Gallente law, and there is nothing in the world the Amarr can do about it." Questioned as to how her sister came to own the Imperial-issue battleship, Ms. Monterneux declined to comment. The ship is being held by the BIG Corporation at an undisclosed location until the time of the drawing. troubled times for fledgling republic 2004.05.12 18:40:08 Sebiestor tribal head Karin Midular at a press conference yesterday expressed disapproval on the Republic's behalf towards the People's Republic of Minmatar, an alliance of paramilitary groups which last Wednesday officially seceded from the Republic, proclaiming independence under a new constitution and claiming the constellation of Tartatven in the Molden Heath region as their sovereign territory. Claiming "disappointment at the impertinence displayed by our brethren," Midular then went on to state that the Minmatar Republic officially did not recognize the PRM's claim to sovereignty over the Tartatven constellation. In response, PRM High Council Member Bl3ach leveled harsh criticism at the current Republic administration, claiming Midular's reaction had been expected from an administration known for its policy of "hiding one's head in the sand and pretending that a third of our people are not still in the vile clutches of the Amarrians, degraded and treated as commodities." The councilman added that the PRM had laid its claim upon Tartatven "so that the principles and ideologies of our people, which seem sorely absent from the bureaucracy of the old Republic, may be enforced." Diplomatic rows aren't the only battles the PRM is fighting these days. The day before yesterday saw an incursion of ships from Amarr fundamentalist paramilitary organization CVA (Curatores Veritatis Alliance), on what appeared initially to have been a scouting patrol, but which escalated into a skirmish resulting in CVA forces retreating from Tartatven. Questioned for comment, CVA Grand Inquisitor Gaius Kador stated, "The PIE Inquisition Wing entered so-called "claimed" space to obtain intel, and was successful in doing so before enemy presence forced a tactical retreat." Propagandists for both the CVA and the PRM have begun a fierce duel of words on the GalNet networks, and hostilities are expected to escalate in the coming days and weeks. Meanwhile, down on the planets, a shift is taking place. Since last week's declaration of independence, almost twenty thousand Matari have moved from planets in the Sveipar constellation and are taking up residence on Tartatven's major centers of commerce and industry, the cities of Argrald and New Rixarn (located on Hrober II and Aedald VI, respectively). This migration is seen as indicative of the growing feeling, particularly among younger generation Matari, that the current Republic is growing soft in its policies. Questioned at a press conference yesterday as to whether this recent trend was cause for worry for the Republic, Head of Parliament Malaetu Shakor replied: "The Republic does as it must, as, I am certain, does the PRM. I am not now, nor have I ever been, in a position to judge my fellow brothers and sisters for the paths they choose. Our struggle is, after all, a common one." empires to enter a bidding war for jovian body parts 2004.05.17 17:00:44 With confirmation from the Jovian government that they will indeed try to collect as many parts of the unfortunate liaison Misu Banyia in order to revive him, the four empires are poised to enter a bidding war over who can collect the most parts. Starting tomorrow, the empires will start buying back selective body parts on the market. Due to the massive logistics involved they will only buy in bulk, meaning they will only do business for one thousand units or more at a time. As gruesome as this spectacle promises to be, it will no doubt attract a huge amount of attention from every corner of the world. Not only because of the money involved, but because people are curious to see in what way the Jovians will reward the empire that collects the most body parts. There have even been rumors that the Jovians will reward those pilots or corporations most prominent in the collection process, though this has not been officially confirmed. The Jovians are still close-mouthed about what went wrong with the teleportation device that resulted in the sad demise of Banyia. What little they have revealed suggest that the failure was human rather technological in nature, strengthening the rumors suggesting that foul play was involved. Nevertheless, the Jovians are preparing to conduct further tests on their new device, though one can only hope the results will be less dramatic in the future. amarr make legal push for prize battleship 2004.05.18 18:16:51 As reported in today's Federation Tribune, a delegation from the Amarr Imperial Chancellor's office arrived in Algogille yesterday to meet with officials from the Federal Administration, apparently in hopes of discussing the legal applicability of the will registering an Amarrian battleship to late reel star Gloria Monterneux's estate. The ship, an Imperial-issue Apocalypse, one of the most dangerous war vessels currently in existence, was subsequently inherited by Ms. Monterneux' sister, Martina Monterneux, after which the bereaved sibling then donated it to the BIG lottery. Since the BIG Corporation announced the giveaway in their newsletter last week, Amarr officials have maintained a steady stream of inquiries into the matter, both on the Federation front and within the Empire itself. No information as to how the ship came to be in the actress's possession has been made available to the press yet, nor have Amarrian officials managed to make much headway in getting the Federation to make reparations. "Gallente law is Gallente law," said Egliller Dasbrulier, Chief Coordinator of Public Relations for the Federal Administration, "and everything proceeded in accordance with that law. There is no need for us to second-guess the law." Responding to allegations that the Federation's laissez-faire attitude towards Amarr inquiry constitutes a form of political retribution against the Empire's highly-contested extradition of UDI terrorist Goran Mitelek last week, Dasbrulier gave a firm denial. The Office of the President was unavailable for comment. The lottery is scheduled to go on as planned, with the drawing slated for May 24th. scc delays jovian body part trade 2004.05.19 16:56:20 According to spokesmen from the Secure Commerce Commission, an emergency moratorium has been placed on the four empires' upcoming initiative to buy back Misu Baniya's body parts on the market. The moratorium, SCC officials say, is due to the "massive effect these transactions will have on the galactic economy. We are talking about a multi-billion ISK influx here, and these prices will need to be regulated and monitored carefully if we are not to fall head-first into an inflation the likes of which hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. These kinds of large-scale market ventures need to be handled with the utmost care." The SCC has set next Friday as a tentative date for the moratorium's lifting, at which point new details regarding the market initiative will be brought to light. scc announces date for commencement of jovian part trade 2004.05.21 21:17:11 SCC spokesmen today released a statement explaining that the moratorium placed on the upcoming Jovian body part trade has been extended until Wednesday of next week. According to the statement, issued on behalf of Commission CFO Rayla Netho, the setting of the new date is due to the "logistical problems inherent in an undertaking of this size. There is no precedent for this kind of market venture, and extreme caution needs to be exercised in order to protect economic stability." The statement also contains details on SCC-proposed changes to the buy-back proceedings. In order to facilitate participation from a larger number of individuals, the minimum order size for each part will be reduced from the previously-planned 1000 units to more manageable sums, corresponding to each part's relative rarity. More details will be released once the SCC has finalized the arrangements. big apocalypse's origin unveiled 2004.05.25 20:32:09 Speculation has run rampant these past few weeks as to the origin of the Imperial Apocalypse-class battleship given away by the BIG Corporation in their bi-weekly lottery drawing yesterday. Today, for the first time, reliable information on the matter has finally come to light. According to sources inside House Kor-Azor, the vessel was originally owned by none other than Imperial Heir and renowned bad boy Articio Kor-Azor. Apparently, Kor-Azor, who has been involved with more than one Gallentean reel starlet through the years, had left the ship at Gloria Monterneux's estate after a wild night of revelry back in February, neglecting to return to claim it. Monterneux's sister, Martina, herself reportedly a former lover of Articio's, instead of handing the ship back to Kor-Azor himself then gave it to the BIG Lottery. As to the actress's motivation for doing so, she has up until now flatly refused all interview requests. At time of going to press, the Apocalypse has been delivered to its winner, who reportedly is of Amarr origin. The BIG Corporation would not divulge the winner's name to the press, in order to preserve the arguably fortunate party's name from mercenary elements seeking the ship's destruction or retrieval. Officials from House Kor-Azor would not comment on this news, stating only that the ship would be reacquired by the Empire "through any means possible." empires compete to collect baniya - winner gains favor of jove 2004.05.25 23:49:58 Tunai Moran, CONCORD's Jovian representative, stated today that to further encourage the collection of Misu Baniya, the parties that assist the Empires in this undertaking would get limited blueprints of prototype cloaking technology. The technology being developed with Jove assistance at CONCORD is rumoured to originate from Crielere labs. He further stated that "... the Empires will start collecting Baniya tomorrow, Wednesday, on the regional markets. All will buy Epidermis Sliver in minimum batches of 1000, each unit at 20.000 ISK totalling 20M ISK for each batch. Gallenteans are buying Cerebral Slices in batches of 150 units at, the Caldari are collecting Liver Bile in 200 unit batches, the Amarrians Blood Drops in 400 unit batches and the Minmatar want Bone Splinters in 750 unit batches, all priced at 20M ISK. The race that fills the most batches will gain the favor of the Jove race." Moran, when asked by reporters how long cloaking technology had been available to the Empires and why nobody had seen it, answered "... well you wouldn't, would you? It was cloaked." blood raiders to start collecting jovian body parts en masse 2004.05.27 17:03:11 Sources within the Blood Raider Covenant have revealed that their leader, Omir Sarikusa, has commanded his followers to start collecting Jovian body parts, making it their primary priority. CONCORD has put their forces close to Blood Raider space on high alert, as they expect escalation in raiding activity into empire space. However, CONCORD authorities stress that space farers should not be excessively alarmed, as the Blood Raiders are only expected to make small-scale runs into empire space with a specific target in mind. Thus, activity should only increase within Blood Raider space, as their ships return carrying 'liberated' body parts. Sarikusa, in his order, does not go into details for why he wants the body parts, though one can only assume he intends to use them for one of the ghastly rituals the Blood Raiders are so infamous for. Or perhaps Sarikusa has some contact with the Jovians and is hoping to cull their favor for himself. Certainly no right-minded pilot would want to see Blood Raider fleets boosted with Jovian technology terrorize space. apocalypse winners to give ship back to amarr empire 2004.05.30 07:05:24 The Ionstar corporation, last week's winners of the BIG Lottery's Imperial Apocalypse, today announced their intention to release the "Impoc," as it has become colloquially known, into the hands of the Amarr Navy. According to a source inside the corporation, Ionstar's board of directors is "well aware that the Empire wants it back badly. As we are loyal citizens of the Empire and would not appreciate the attention a ship of this immense stature would garner, we thought it best that it be returned to its original owner." The Apocalypse will be taken in a procession, starting at roughly 23:00 EVT, from an undisclosed Ionstar hangar in the Trigentia constellation to the Amarrian Throne Worlds, where it will be formally handed over to presiding Imperial Navy Chief of Staff Ravin Mehnih. In order to prevent the attention of undesirable elements during the journey, Amarr loyalist paramilitaries have reportedly been contacted by Ionstar agents to act as escorts for the journey. Spokesmen from the Imperial Chancellor's Office expressed relief at the news. "Of course we're glad this fiasco is over. Obviously, the ship is one of our most prized creations and it belongs with its rightful owners. It gladdens the Emperor to see the loyalty his greatness has managed to inspire in his subjects." jun blood raiders complete body part collection 2004.06.01 17:08:22 Omir Sarikusa, leader of the Blood Raiders, has called a halt to the Jovian body part collection he urged his followers upon a few days ago. Despite severe competition with other pilots for the spoils, the Blood Raiders have collected a sizeable portion of the body of the hapless Misu Baniya. Omir Sarikusa has gathered all the parts under his control at his hideout, carefully stored as if for a long journey. Intelligence agencies monitoring the Blood Raiders have reported that many of Sarikusa's top lieutenants have assembled in their most powerful vessels at the hideout, their cargo holds stuffed full with valuable items. CONCORD estimates that the Blood Raiders lost several hundred vessels over the last few days, forcing them now to lay low and lick their wounds. The frenzied body part harvesting may be over, with Blood Raider space returning back to normal, but something is brewing under the surface for sure. Something worth sacrificing hundreds of ships for. imperial apoc returned to amarr empire amid fierce minmatar resistance 2004.06.01 17:27:21 Last Sunday saw the systems of Kador Prime and Boranai light up in struggle as the Ionstar corporation moved the now-famous Imperial-issue Apocalypse to its home. In a procession described by onlookers as "worthy of the Amarr navy itself," loyalist paramilitary squads from the Curatores Veritatis Alliance escorted the prize vessel through Amarr space, coming in contact with a massed suicide squad of Minmatar revolutionaries at Kador Prime's Boranai gate. The next few minutes saw a fiercely fought pitched battle between dozens of Minmatar frigates and Amarr battleships, the Imperial Apocalypse's shields taking blow after blow from the hail of Minmatar cruise missiles but ultimately holding up through the efforts of its brave pilot and dedicated team of shield-transferring support ships. Scope correspondent Helaata Avril, present at the Boranai gate at time of battle, said the scene had been "one of such incredible carnage I doubt the galaxy's seen anything like it since the Gallente-Caldari war." Over eighty starships were reportedly destroyed in the battle's short time span, and amid the showers of fire and metal the Imperial Apocalypse managed to escape unscathed. Arriving at Amarr, the procession was greeted by Amarr Navy Chief of Staff Ravin Mehnih, who, after a speech declaring the Empire's gratitude towards the Ionstar Corporation, formally accepted the Apocalypse and, on behalf of the Imperial Chancellor, awarded the prestigious Cross of the Sacred Throne to Ionstar pilot Clone 0, who navigated the vessel on the dangerous journey, and PIE fleet commander and CEO Golan Trevize, who oversaw the escort operation. The Amarr Empire has officially declared the Ionstar corporation to be friends of the Empire, and wishes it to be known that their loyalty and devotion to their Emperor will not be forgotten. blood raider leadership under a veil of silence 2004.06.04 14:53:14 Leaders of the dreaded Blood Raiders have shielded themselves from the outside world following their mass scale collection of body parts in recent days. Omir Sarikusa has ordered all his top lieutenants to stay with him at his secret hideout deep in Blood Raider space, as the last steps are taken to complete preparations for his scheme involving the body parts. He does this to make sure that no information regarding this scheme leaks out too early. Though the Blood Raiders sustained heavy losses from fellow collectors, the Blood Raider elite is upbeat about the future, believing that great things lie ahead for them. While many idly speculate what evil plans Sarikusa is hatching, DED doesn't have the luxury to take this lightly and is sending scouting parties into Blood Raider space trying to find Sarikusa's hidden citadel. Time is running out and DED officials have indicated that all possible avenues are being exploited to thwart Sarikusa and his comrades in crime. jovians gather body parts from empires 2004.06.12 02:25:51 Cloaked Jovian convoys have traveled into empire space and gathered the thousands of body parts that the empires collected yesterday. The Jovians, eager to collect enough parts to be able to reconstruct Misu Baniya, jumped on the offer presented to them by the empires for the latter to organize the collection of the myriad small pieces of Baniya's body. They even encouraged it by promising gifts to those most prominent in collecting pieces of the cadaver and by awarding all pilots of the winning race a favorable standing with the Jove Empire. The response to the body part collection efforts was immense, with thousands of pieces turned in, some for cash, others as donations in an effort to become the victorious race. The Jovian Gyt Quisog headed the Jovian fleet that picked up the frozen body parts of Misu Baniya from the empires. "Most of the parts are in good condition," he explains. "Though many have become contaminated or corrupted. But we should be able to fix that." Quisog continued by saying that all the races had done well, each turning in several thousand pieces. "The outcome is much better than we hoped for. Now we go home and start doing what needs to be done." When asked for what race will receive the coveted Jovian favor he replied. "As I said before, all the races were outstanding. But there was one race that outran even its own reputation for ruthless efficiency and that was the Caldari State. On behalf of the Jove Empire I congratulate them and look forward to future relations with them. As for awarding individuals for outstanding contribution, these will be dealt with in a couple of weeks." foiritan hails gallentean pilots despite caldari win 2004.06.12 16:29:39 President Foiritan was today attending the opening of a new Soar Skate Park in Caille and used the opportunity to salute the hundreds of Gallentean pilots that yesterday participated in gathering body parts for the Federation in a bid to gain favor from the Jovians. Foiritan, although not personally involved with the affair, showed much interest in it from the start and an indication of this was when he listed those pilots most prominent in the collection. "Though everyone who participated must be congratulated, especially those that donated their parts for the benefit of the Federation, the ones that managed the great feats of collecting enough for a whole batch must receive a special mentioning for keeping the Gallenteans in the run. I understand, from the information I've received, that the Gallenteans came in second after the Caldari and were not far behind. The Jovians have promised to give out a limited blueprint for each and every batch turned in and I think those pilots most committed to keeping the Federation strong deserve those blueprints unequivocally." Foiritan then proceeded to name those pilots that turned in one or more batches. "My heartfelt congratulations go out to Maarken Brashari, Faramir, Zhbr, Doc Brown, Drakxter, Mervaid, Antonia, Corporal hicks and DocDoo. Each will become a proud owner of a new limited blueprint in a couple of weeks, some will even receive more than one. Faramir, for instance, will receive a whooping five blueprints for his excellent efforts. May those blueprints make those pilots and their companions rich and happy." Foiritan then continued with the opening ceremony, which was by now almost totally forgotten by everyone, much to the owner's chagrin. amarrians split over body part results 2004.06.14 14:54:47 The news that the Caldari won favor with the Jovians has met with mixed reaction within the Amarr Empire. While the Imperial Chancellor has sent formal congratulations to the Caldari State, thanking them for an honorable competition; the Theology Council has criticized how the competition was configured, claiming it favored the Caldari and the Gallenteans. Uriam Kador has even went so far as saying that he was convinced that the whole thing was rigged from the outset, as everyone knew that the Jovians favored the Caldari anyway and hated the Amarrians. Gyt Quisog, the Jovian responsible for the body part collection effort, has vehemently denied these accusations, stating that each race were on equal footing from the onset. "Every possible step was taken to assure fairness in the competition," he is quoted as saying. "In my opinion the competition was a great success. Every race competed with passion, yet honesty." Quisog finished. Meanwhile, the Imperial Chamberlain has issued a statement on behalf of the Emperor where those Amarrian pilots that participated in the competition are thanked for their efforts. The statement especially mentions members of the PIE Corporation and their associates as model subjects, who ceaselessly and unselfishly act to strengthen the Empire and aid the Emperor. Others mentioned in the statement are those that managed to collect a whole batch, which entitles them to a limited blueprint from the Jovians in due time. Those are: Alexia Sonique, Chimi, Aralis, Darklogan, Therax and Dreck Morrison. Aralis was especially active, turning in four batches. prisoner convoy attacked - terrorist operative believed dead 2004.06.14 16:47:13 At approximately 18:30 EVT last night, a convoy carrying noted UDI operative Goran Mitelek was attacked in the Ebo system en route to the Avair Theology Council Tribunal. The assailants, a squadron of interceptors and missile frigates flying under EW cruiser support, had apparently entered the system through the Esteban gate, proceeding to ambush the prison convoy with mobile warp disruptors at the gate to Avair. Details of the engagement are sketchy at present, but two Imperial Navy support frigates who managed to effect a retreat from the battle, severely damaged, reported the destruction of at least twelve ships from both sides, including most of the attacking force. Inspection of on-site debris later revealed that the transport Mitelek was travelling in had succumbed to missile fire, scattered bits of debris and unidentifiable biomass being all that remained. As of yet no leads have been brought to light as to who is behind the attack, but internal as well as external investigations have reportedly begun within both the Civic Court and the Theology Council. Mervan Moritok, Arch Deacon of the Theology Council, released a statement just after noon today expressing the Council's condemnation of the brutal attack and stating that perpetrators of terrorism within the Holy Empire would be brought to "the swiftest, harshest justice." Since this morning, many ships traveling within the Liela constellation have been stopped and scanned by Imperial Navy vessels and extensive investigations are underway on the constellation's planets and stations. In all this, however, one curious detail remains unaccounted for. Security footage from the prison transport, relayed in real-time to the TC Tribunal station in Avair, appears to indicate that just after the attack commenced some internal struggle may have taken place on the transport itself. The footage, taken from a camera in one of the ship's anterior passageways, depicts a Navy guard throwing himself at another guard with what can easily be taken to be aggressive intent. Amarr officials, meanwhile, have adamantly denied all such claims, stating that the ship was obviously under fire at time of recording, and that the hull-breached vessel's shaking and systems failure account for the widespread misreading of the guard's actions. Mitelek, long-time transstellar arms dealer and operative of extremist ideological faction United against Decadence and Impurity, was believed to have been one of the persons orchestrating the attack against the Rent-A-Dream Pleasure Gardens complex in Elarel last March, an incident now known as "The Elarel massacre." He was subsequently captured and held by the Gallente Federation before his surprise extradition to the Amarr Empire last month. who is helping space pirates organizing themselves? 2004.06.15 15:46:49 DED is gravely concerned over recent reports describing drastic reorganization for many pirate factions in the outer regions. The scale and scope of the changes have led many to belief that a hidden party is responsible for them and DED is now launching an all out investigation to identify the culprits and urges anyone with any information bearing on the matter to come forward. The command structure of many of the most infamous pirate factions, such as the Guristas and Sansha's Nation, has been radically altered and now has more in common with regular empire navies. A command hierarchy has been put into place, with added responsibility and communications. Pirates are already a considerable nuisance for space travellers outside empire space and pilots are cautioned that the pirates will likely make their presence felt even more strongly now. new frigates in the outer regions a cause for concern 2004.06.15 17:31:29 Several travelers in the outer regions have recently reported spotting new frigates of advanced design in the outer regions, piloted by known brigands. These news tie in with earlier reports by DED that pirate factions are receiving substantial aid from inside the empires, something that has undoubtedly been going on for a considerable time. These new frigates are just the last in what seems to be a concentrated effort to bolster the strength of all the major pirate factions. The impact these new frigates will have is still to be determined but travelers in unsafe space are urged to show even more caution than before, as more audacious pirate activity is the likely outcome. On the other hand, the increased wealth of pirates may be a blessing in disguise for some as the pirates themselves are undoubtedly now a more lucrative target for those bold enough to confront them. STAR: Support, Technology and Resources A Division of CONCORD I floated inside my capsule drowsily listening to the artificial hum of space. My STAR frigate, the ISD Banana was floating just outside the docking perimeter the University of Caille station in Bourynes, and I was bored. After a while I became aware of the small flashing light that signified a new pilot entering the system. "Hmm," I pondered to myself "could this be who I’m waiting for? Aha!" I grinned triumphantly as the pilot's file appeared on my visual. "Graduated this morning. Bingo!" I then ordered my ship's CONCORD issue scanner to lock the pilots capsule signal, and then with a flip of a mental switch... space folded... and my frigate was floating in the University Training Grounds next to the Velator Frigate of a bemused looking young pilot whose image had just appeared on my visual. "H..hi?" stammered the pilot, "what do you want? How did you do that?” I smiled at the image and vocalized my reply. "Hi there! I’m Captain Rhaegar of CONCORD's Interstellar Services Department. My division, Support, Technology and Resources, or STAR as we generally refer to it, is tasked with greeting pilots who have just received their Pilots License and helping them out if they have any problems. How are you finding solo flight so far?" The young pilot looked relieved. "I thought you might be a University official here to tell me I’d graduated by mistake," he grinned. "I'm doing alright, but the training you get for the license doesn't cover half of what's really out here..." And so went my morning. I would sit outside the various Universities, Academies and Schools and wait for new Pilots to appear, and then offer to help them find their feet. It had become clear some months earlier that the basic pilot training offered by the four empires was not really sufficient to cover the complexities of a pilot's every day life in New Eden, and so CONCORD had decided to put to use one of its divisions, STAR, which had previously been a kind of Citizen's Advice service. Equipped with state-of-the-art ships, which used a prototype jump engine they were able to travel the galaxy extremely quickly, so whenever a new player graduated, they could be there. During the afternoon I received an urgent transmission from STAR headquarters in the Polaris system. "We're getting reports of a huge jump gate malfunction in the Yulai system" reported a Lieutenant, "Looks like its gone out of synch, and none of the ships are completing their jumps!" I sighed. It seemed like every time we updated the jump gate software to be more efficient, more gates would malfunction, stranding the pilots in a kind of stasis. The only way to solve the problem, save completely re-starting the gate, was to go to each ship individually and re-program its navigation computer to be in synch with the gate. It could take hours. Thankfully as I arrived in Yulai so did four other members of the team, and we set to work "freeing" the dozens of immobile pilots. By the time I returned to STAR headquarters I was exhausted, but I still made time to check up on the galactic news before heading to my bed. After all, I had to help the citizens of that same galaxy tomorrow. federation seeks information on suspected udi operatives 2004.06.21 19:47:34 The Federal Intelligence Office in a press release today stated that, according to an order handed down from Office HQ yesterday, the Federation will start giving out cash rewards for information potentially leading to the capture of several suspected UDI agents reported to be operating out of Gallente space. According to the release, any sightings of the following personnel are to be reported immediately to FIO Deputy Director Deverin Gonate: Garenis Toleitaane Honadone Neartavis Kolipon Vaneede Junosana Sameker Deprete Jonara Alionis Fylmino The FIO asks people to also include the name of the system the suspect was spotted in, along with the time of encounter, suspect's ship model and ship name. Rewards of 500,000 ISK will be handed out to individuals managing to give leads through confirmed sightings. The operatives are believed to be armed and highly dangerous. Pilots encountering them are advised to refrain from engaging, and encouraged to contact the Federal Intelligence Office as soon as possible. The release, coming only a week after the mysterious killing of UDI operative Goran Mitelek in Amarr territory, has prompted widespread speculation as to the Federation's intense determination to bring UDI operatives to justice. According to one analyst, "I won't say ulterior motives, but I won't promise not to say it at some point in the future." Responding to these allegations, Thuire Dercoucon, President's Office spokesman, retorted: "The President finds all claims of foul play to be frankly hilarious. The Federation is engaged in protecting its assets and its way of life, both of which have come directly under attack from these individuals. The Federation wishes it to be known that if it is war they want, then it is war they will get." 21 http://www.eveonline.com/ingameboard.asp?a=channel&channelID=3520&page=267 http://www.eveonline.com/news/archive.asp "news from eve" http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.eve-i.com http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.evegate.net/ http://www.eveonline.com/news.asp?a=single&nid=415 http://www.eveonline.com/devblog.asp?a=archive&m=6&y=2004 jul http://www.warpdriveactive.com/2004/06/ jul http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/14/view/news/page/24 http://www.eveonline.com/news/archive.asp "headline news" http://web.archive.org/web/*/amarr.net/ aug http://www.eveonline.com/community/newsletters/ sep http://www.mmorpg.com/features.cfm/view/latest/game/14/page/8 oct http://eve.stratics.com/php-bin/show_content.php?content=24654 nov http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/eve-online/index_articles.html http://www.eveonline.com/ingameboard.asp?a=channel&channelID=29045&page=290 http://www.eveonline.com/news/archive.asp "press releases" Category:Timeline